


Worth it

by trekkiepirate



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ciri is kinda scary, Geralt is a bad patient, Geralt is grumpy, I only know the show, Jaskier is made of patience, Jaskier is right and he knows it, M/M, Mostly PG but there are a couple swears and mentions of how exactly one gets pregnant, Mpreg, Yennefer is snarky, prompt (kinda b/c I saw the picture and the caption and my brain wouldn't let me NOT write it) fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Welp, here's the Witcher mpreg fic absolutely NO ONE (except one person) asked for.“I want to hunt.”Yennefer hummed from the armchair she sat in, turning a page of her book.“I need to hunt,” Geralt growled.“I’m sure you do,” Yennefer said.“I’m going to hunt.” Geralt tried to rise from the bed but found himself unable to do so. “Take the magic away Yennefer.”“I don’t think I will.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, the slightest bit of Triss/Sabrina because I wanted to
Comments: 16
Kudos: 234





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this tweet  
> https://twitter.com/thebardjaskier/status/1259142544123924480
> 
> and the next thing I know, I'm grabbing my work laptop and letting my coffee/lunch get cold while I write some fluffy nonsense.

“I want to hunt.”

Yennefer hummed from the armchair she sat in, turning a page of her book.

“I need to hunt,” Geralt growled.

“I’m sure you do,” Yennefer said.

“I’m going to hunt.” Geralt tried to rise from the bed but found himself unable to do so. “Take the magic away Yennefer.”

“I don’t think I will.”

Geralt growled again.

Yennefer smirked slightly. “That doesn’t affect me in the slightest.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, higher now that there was a stomach bump to account for, Geralt said. “I can do a simple hunt. I won’t get hurt.”

“Knowing your luck, you will. And I will not let you put yourself through that.” Yennefer looked up at last. “I will not let you risk your child because you don’t like having to remain at home.”

Geralt’s hands moved to caress the roundness of his belly where his homegrown child surprise was. “I cannot lay about for another month.”

“You could sit instead.”

Glaring, more for habit than knowing it would any effect on the sorceress, Geralt shifted himself into a seated position against the headboard.

“Is he making the scary face because you won’t let him get up again?” Jaskier said, coming into the room with a kitchen rag twisted about his hands. Without even waiting for Yennefer’s affirmative hum, he seated himself next to Geralt and kissed the man’s forehead, then leaned down to kiss his stomach. “Hello, my darling. Is your Father being a tit again? Is he being a tit?”

Geralt squirmed to dislodge Jaskier from his baby bump. “A small hunt. Just for a rabbit or a-“  


“_would nonetheless put you and our baby at risk. Vesemir, who is STILL mad at me for knocking up his son as if I had any clue your extra mutations included a fucking womb and also I was told you were sterile anyway." 

"Parts of me are," Geralt huffed.

"Anyway, Vesemir said there are some exercises you can do if you insist on getting out of the bed. I have lunch cooking and we can run through them after. Beloved,” Jaskier brushed Geralt’s hair back, “it’s only another month. You can wait another month, right? For me? For our little darling here?”

Geralt settled into Jaskier’s gentle embrace but glared over at Yennefer when she made a pleased sound high in her throat.

“Gods, you two are sickening.”

“And yet you smile,” Jaskier said, grinning at Yennefer.

The witch shrugged. “I saw this coming from the moment your Witcher promised me anything if I could make you well again, what, ten years ago now? Back before your hairline began to recede anyway. I enjoy being right.”

Jaskier made an indignant face as his mouth worked through the many responses clogging his tongue.

Frowning, Geralt said, “Jaskier’s back. Haven’t you somewhere else to be, Yen?”

“Alas, I do. Sabrina and Triss are probably finishing up Ciri’s magic lesson so I best be bringing our daughter back to the keep. I will be sure to tell her how very, very childish her father was being today.”

Geralt’s eyes widened fractionally. “Don’t.”

“Stay in bed. Just lie down and shut up. I would think,” she smirked, “that would be something you are well-versed in. Considering how this babe came to be anyway.”

Jaskier was still laughing and waving as Yennefer strode through the portal that would take her to Triss and Sabrina’s cottage.

“She doesn’t know you near as well as she thinks if she believes you shut up in bed,” Jaskier winked. “It’s the only time you say more than two sentences at a go.”

“And the only time you shut up,” Geralt growled.

That worked on Jaskier, unfortunately with the opposite effect Geralt was going for.

His blue eyes darkened. “Now, now, none of that until it’s closer to the due date.” Jaskier leaned down for a quick but deep kiss. “Mmm, gods above and below, I swear you taste better than you ever have before. Course that could be the fact your body has been absent of monster guts for the last five months.” He stood. “Enough about hunting. Lunch and stretching for you.”

“I could go,” Geralt said, getting up now that Yennefer’s spell was gone, “if I wanted to. You couldn’t actually stop me. I have swords,” he said even as he waddled down the hall.

“And I have your heart,” Jaskier smiled, with a slight threatening edge to his voice. “I believe mine is the mightier weapon.” He walked next to Geralt, close enough to offer assistance but not offering his arm because last time he did that Geralt had sulked for a week about not being an invalid. “And Ciri could stop you. I’m told Eskel taught her a couple things that he never taught you, the better for her to incapacitate you if you insist on trying to hunt while pregnant like the big stupid oaf you are sometimes.”

Geralt’s mouth twisted as it always did at the word pregnant. “This is all your doing.”

“You were a very willing participant if I recall correctly. Matter of fact, I’m convinced this child was conceived the night you pushed me down and-“

“Gross.”

Jaskier stopped midsentence and looked over his shoulder to where Cirilla stood. “Hello, dear one. Your father has been a model patient this morning.”

Ciri tilted her head. “I wouldn’t believe that even if Mother hadn’t already told me the opposite.” She stole quickly to Geralt’s side, up on her toes to kiss his cheek, before dipping to kiss where her sibling grew. “Listen to Mum and Dad, Father. Or I will cut your Achilles tendon.” With a cheery smile, she went to have a bath.

Jaskier tilted his head, having been the one to teach that habit to their daughter. “I love our girl, but Cirilla scares me sometimes. You can see Calanthe in her, no doubt about that.”

Geralt settled at the table as Jaskier fussed over him, bringing water and still steaming stew. “Ale.”

Hands on his hips, Jaskier looked up at the ceiling. “Melitele give me strength, that I do not murder this gorgeous man.” He dropped his eyes back to Geralt. “Is this punishment for how I annoyed you in our early years together? Are you exacting revenge for never being able to shake me as I followed you?”

“If I had truly wanted to shake you,” Geralt said, drinking his water with a grimace, “I would have.”

“Ah, the sweet nothings you say to me. I could swoon,” Jaskier pressed a hand to his heart. “It will all be worth it, dear heart,” he stood behind Geralt and massaged his shoulders. “In but a month we will hold the most beautiful child in the world and all this nonsense will be a fleeting memory.”

27 days later, Geralt held a sleeping newborn while Jaskier baptized their son with his unceasing flow of joyful tears. He had to admit that his beloved bard was right.

Not that he would tell him.

Not that Jaskier didn’t already know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm particularly proud of the bit about Jaskier having Geralt's heart being the mightier weapon. Like that is the exchange that burst into my head first.


End file.
